


Last of Their Kind

by teyla



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, Episode Related, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, POV TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Episode tags in drabble form toParting of the Ways,Age of Steel,Family of Blood,Last of the Time LordsandThe Doctor's Daughter. Four TARDIS POV, one Doctor POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://t-eyla.livejournal.com/178141.html#cutid1) in 2008.

_[the parting of the ways]_

The imbecile had hurt her, badly. It had torn her heart out, and while there was no permanent damage - of course there wasn't - she still felt violated. Furthermore, her Time Lord was undergoing Change, and his mind was confused and chaotic; twisting, reshaping and reforming, disturbing her equilibrium to an extent that it reverberated all the way into the Vortex, upsetting the calm of the universe.

She knew it as a sign that Time was getting old. A new age was coming, she could feel it, one of endings rather than beginnings. She found that she was ready.

 

~*~*~*~

_[rise of the cybermen/the age of steel]_

This was not her place. For the first time since Time existed, she was powerless. All that was left was a thin thread, a loose connection that kept her heart alive, and she felt fear. The non-Time around her pained her in its similarities to what she knew, but she still reached out for something, anything familiar, only to be rejected as strange and not belonging.

Her Time Lord's breath kept her alive. For all the fallibility and weakness his corporeal form caused him, it also gave him the flexibility to survive in this non-place. For once, she was grateful.

 

~*~*~*~

_[human nature/family of blood]_

She had never expected him to ask this of her. Hurting him was undesirable, but it was the deeper implications of the actions he was making her take that actually shook her. Divesting him of his mind and his power, ending his existence as a sentient being and leaving only an imbecile shell was not something she had ever wished to be forced to do. She might not have taken it to heart as much as this in the old days, but Time had moved on.

When he returned, she felt her own relief mirrored and multiplied in his mind.

 

~*~*~*~

_[the sound of drums/last of the time lords]_

She had felt his presence long before her Time Lord had. Corporeal weakness had once more blinded him, and when they were separated by the Other One, she couldn't help but resent her Time Lord. This was nothing new at all. The Other One always turned him into even more of a fool than he already was.

With the paradox in place, though, it was all she could do not to let herself be torn apart by Time's tides, and her anger became secondary. Once it was over, they had lost too much to carry grudges, so they moved on.

 

~*~*~*~

_[the doctor's daughter]_

Losing the person he'd so carelessly labelled his daughter had been a lot more painful than he'd ever expected. So many memories and guilt, dredged up and gleefully demonstrated. There had been a moment, with his finger curled around the gun's trigger, when he had thought he'd finally reached the end of the rope. But he hadn't. By now he suspected he never would.

When he returned to his TARDIS, she was waiting for him. He could feel her presence in his mind, strong and comforting. He knew it was all he'd ever have. He realized it might be enough.


End file.
